


Tongue Tied

by Smudge_Cipher



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudge_Cipher/pseuds/Smudge_Cipher
Summary: Soul mate au where anything your soulmate writes on their skin appears on yours too. Hisoka happens to like doodling hearts diamonds spades and clubs on his skin. Leorio gets curious and decides to write questions on his skin hoping that his soulmate would give an answer.





	1. Card symbols for two

**Author's Note:**

> Lol i know i suck but pls no hate

Leorio was living in his own apartment after the hunter exams. He found it odd that the little doodles that would normally appear on his arm had stopped duringthat period of time. As he sat on the sofa, he took a look at his arm and there it was. A small doodle of a red heart. It brought a smile to his face. The doodles always made his day. Then he got an idea. He took a pen from the small lamp table next to the sofa and began to write on his arm next to the heart. 'What does that mean?' He wrote hoping for an answer pretty soon. After a couple of hours passed it was late in the night and he gave up. He crawled into his bed and gave his arm one last glance. Nothing.

(nOw wiTh hiSoka)

The magician was staring at the question that had appeared on his arm. He wanted to reply, but of course, his pen had run out of ink. He had searched for the last two hours for a new one but he couldn't find one. "I need to buy some more pens i guess.." He spoke to himself and headed out. "They probably think I'm ignoring them.." Hisoka was a bit concerned of what his soulmate was thinking. As he arrived at a small store he 'bought' as many pens as he could. He honestly just scared the weak cashier so badly that he could just take the pens and leave to go back to his room at heavens arena. "Hmm.. My dear is probably asleep. It is very late." Hisoka sat on his bed and waited until he felt tired enough to drift into sleep.

Leorio woke up and rubbed his eyes. "Huh..?" He looked around and remembered where he was. He got up and stretched. He began to walk to the kitchen to get a poptart and then he remembered writing on his arm and lifted it excitedly to see if there was a reply. There was a short sentence in beautiful handwriting. 'Take a guess dear.' Leorio smiled and giggled to himself grabbing his pen and scribbling out the words. 'Love, happiness, fun?' And grabbed his poptart waiting for the reply excitedly. Hisoka had been carrying a pen with him all morning waiting to see what the supposed love of his life would try and guess. As soon as he saw the words appear he was writing back. 'Bingo. You figured me out.' Both men were smiling. Hisoka wrote a question. 

'Are you a guy or a girl?' Leorio replied 'guy, you?' It didn't really matter he was just curious. 'I'm a guy too' Hisoka replied. 'Oh cool.' Leorio smiled and looked at the time. "Ack- I'M LATE FOR CLASS!" he quickly scribbled out four words and then scurried to get ready. Hisoka stared at the words with a small hint of disappointment in his eyes. 'Late to class. Goodbye' Hisoka sighed and walked out of his room. He had two someones he needed to stop from entering anyway.

Gon and Killua walked down the hallway and met the receptionist. Hisoka appeared behind her and stopped them. Wing appeared behind Gon and Killua and promised to teach them nen if they stopped. Hisoka was very pleased that his prey was learning so fast. He looked at his arm again and realized that there were college level notes all over it. He laughed to himself. He almost recognized the handwriting. Something about it seemed so familiar. Where had he seen it before? 

Fuzzy memories from the hunter exam went through his head. Thats right! He had found a piece of paper full of notes at the Hunter exam. The exact same hanwriting. It had initials at the top of it. His soulmates initials.. L.P. who in the hunter exam had the initials L.P.? He took his phone out of his pocket and sent a text. 'Does one of your friends have the initials L.P.' Kurapika replied within 5 minutes. 'Leorio Paladiknight' Hisoka grinned. "Oh doctor.." Hisoka dialed Illumi's number. "I'll find you soon."


	2. The Sweet Seranade of an Anonymous Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka finds leorio and does stuff to make him fall in love with him but doesn't reveal himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just roll with it. it's all out if character.

By the time Leorio got finished whith his work it was midnight. He went over to his window and opened it up to let in fresh air. After he took a shower he sat next to the window and looked at his arm. "At midnight open up your window and I'll sing to you, Leorio." Leorio stared at his arm for a second dumbfounded and then listened closely for his soulmate. 

He could hear the sweet voice of his soulmate. "You shine so bright. Brighter than the moon or any starlight, my dear~ Here i am blind, though i sit so far away from you, my dear~" Leorio could recognize that voice... But who did it belong to? His soulmate knew who he was, so they must've met before, and this voice. It was so smooth.

When the song was finished, Leorio called out to his mysterious soulmate. "Can i see you?" He recieved Only a whisper. "Another time." The voice was playful and Leorio loved it. Leorio sighed and looked at his arm. "Leave your window open. I will leave a gift after you fall asleep." Leorio eagerly climbed into his bed and shut his eyes. He waited and waited for hours, but he did not hear anyone come in. 

After a few more minutes he sat up and looked around. There next to the window was a single playing card with a Hersheys kiss and a single letter was written in that same beautiful handwriting that appeared on his arm on the card next to the symbol in the corner H. Leorio was excited. It must be a hint to who his soulmate is! He picked up the things the things that his soulmate had left for him. Leorio smiled and laid back on the bed. Suddenly it hit him. He knew someone that fit in this category of odd and whos first name began with the letter H. "Hi-Hisoka... Hisoka is my soulmate." Leorio was shaken. The voice, the card, H.. It All lines up.

Leorio was terrified. "Is he... Will he hurt me? What do i do.. Do i say i know?.. No no i should play dumb. Yeah that sounds right. I should play dumb.. Maybe not write to him anymore." Leorio nodded his head and put the card and kiss in the drawer next to his bed. 'Could be poisoned.' He thought. He went to sleep shortly after. He was still scared out of his mind though and he was plagued with many nightmares that night.


	3. Panicking Leorio Noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title basically says it all. Hisoka comes in somewhere tho

The sun had just risen from the horizin when Leorio woke up breathing heavily. He wanted to cry. He was scared that Hisoka would try to hurt him and he knew that Hisoka was capable of doing that with ease. The gifts and the song.. Were they just bait so that Hisoka could lure him into some sort of trap? Why else would Hisoka do these things? Maybe he wants to get to Gon through him. That must be it.

(Back to our lOvelY mAgiciAn)

Hisoka hoped Leorio enjoyed his gifts. He didn't know what his soulmate would want, so he went with chocolate. Everyone likes chocolate right? Oh dear what if he is allergic!? Hisoka was worried about if the gifts he got were good enough for his doctor. "Hmm.. It wouldn't hurt to check.." Hisoka wrote the question on his arm. 'Did the gifts please you?" He waited and waited for a reply. Nothing. 

By the end of the day Hisoka began to grow frustrated. Had Leorio figured out his identity? Hisoka wasn't ready to reveal himself yet. Did the card give it away? "Oh dear.. Not good at all." He mumbled to himself. He knew this would happen if Leorio figured him out. This upset him greatly. "I guess I'll have to make an appointment with my doctor then.." 

Hisoka took off towards Leorio's appartment. As soon as he got there, he silently slipped inside of the building. He went up to Leorio's appartment and took the spare key from under the house plant just outside. Since Leorio was in his classes at this time Hisoka had some time to take a small rest. Hisoka laid on Leorio's bed and sighed. The sheets had trapped Leorio's scent and Hisoka smiled, enjoying it all. He closed his eyes and drifted into a shallow sleep.

As soon as Hisoka felt another presence, he got up and hid. Leorio entered his apartment. It was kinda late so he wanted to go to sleep. He got into bed and closed his eyes. Then he heard a noise. He sat up quickly. "W-who's there?" He called. Hisoka stepped into the moonlight. "It is me. Your soulmate."


	4. Panicking Hisoka noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of ideas for chapter names bc I'm making up the story as i go.

Leorio fell out of his bed. As he attempted to get up, Hisoka pinned him down. "Why haven't you answered my questions dear? It's rude to ignore your one true love, is it not?" Leorio stared up at Hisoka. "Uh-I-arm-answer-you-close-um hhhHHHhhhh" Leorio passed out in fear. Hisoka stood up. (Leorio what the actual fU-) "Oh my.. He seems to be afraid of me."

Hisoka effortlessly picked his love up and gently placed him on the bed. Hisoka took this chance to admire Leorio's beauty. Hisoka's eyes trailed down Leorio's face to his neck. They moved on to his slightly muscled chest and stomach and trailed down further to the waist of the pants he had on. Leorio stirred and groaned. His eyes fluttered open and looked around. 

Leorio's eyes landed on Hisoka. He opened his mouth to yell, but he was cut off by a hand over his mouth. Leorio stared in fear at Hisoka and watched him. "Well i suppose you have no reason to trust me, but i do hope that I can gain your trust." Hisoka moved his hand as soon as he was sure Leorio wouldn't yell. 

"How did you get into my apartment!?" Leorio asked. Hisoka looked at him. "Tut tut dear. It's rude to ask your own question before you've answered mine." Leorio looked at Hisoka. He looked down. "I-I.. I didn't answer because I was afraid that you'd end up hurting me. Admit it, you only want anything to do with me so that you can get to Gon." Hisoka thought for a little bit. "How could you say those things without even giving me a chance?" 

Hisoka faked a hurt look. Leorio felt guilty. "U-uhm.. Be-because you punched me during the hunter exam and then tried to take mine and kurapika's tags!" Hisoka frowned. "But i also carried you to the next phase, and i negotiated with you and Kurapika." Leorio felt even more guilty. "R-right.. Uhm.." Leorio tried and failed to come up with another excuse. "I'm sorry." He hung his head in shame. Hisoka almost laughed then regained his composure. 

"Give me a kiss to make it better." Hisoka told Leorio. Leorio looked up in surprised. "W-what!? No way you creepy clown!" Leorio scooted away from Hisoka. Hisoka looked down and covered his face. He pretended to cry. Leorio felt super guilty. "Oh for the love of-" He crawled over to Hisoka, moved his hands and kissed him.

"There are you happy?" Leorio turned away with a light blush on his cheeks. "Delighted." Hisoka smiled. Leorio turned back to him. "YOU WERE FAKING IT!?" Leorio covered his face. "YOU DAMN CLOWN!!!!!" Leorio turned around and faced the opposite direction. Hisoka chuckled and wrapped his arms around Leorio. "You stole my first kiss Leorio~"


	5. I have no set update schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers to leorios questions

Leorio paused for a second. "First Kiss? I don't believe that at all." Hisoka frowned. "Would i lie to you dear?"  
Leorio rolled his eyes. "Probably. If youre telling the truth then tell me why it is your first kiss! You look too.. Perfect to have not kissed anyone before." Hisoka sits up and pulls Leorio into his lap, keeping his arms around him.

"Well, I wanted my first kiss to be my soulmate, so i never kissed anyone until you. Why waste good kisses on people they aren't meant for?" Hisoka explained. Leorio felt kinda bad to have already kissed many girls. Hisoka had saved his kisses. "Oh, I guess that makes sense." Leorio hummed.

"Also everyone was too afraid of me to make a move, so it was quite easy to do." Hisoka added. Leorio facepalmed. "Right. Well then, can you uhm.. Go..? I have classes tomorrow." Hisoka thought for a minute. "I'll stay and sleep next to you." Leorio grumbled, but he accepted it. "No wandering hands though, and i mean it clown" Hisoka smiled. "Whatever you say love."

Leorio slept peacefully. Hisoka, however, was not sleeping. He was too busy staring at Leorio's beautiful face, and the light skin that covered his body. His eyes drifted downwards once more until they met the waistline of leorio's bottoms. Hisoka sighed and whispered to himself. "No wandering Hands."

"Uhm... H-hisoka are you awake?" Leorio asked. "Yes Dear what do you need?" Leorio turned over so that he was facing Hisoka. "Can i.. Hold you?" Hisoka asked. Leorio scooted closer granting permission. "What did you need?" Leorio bit his lip and whispered. "I was just cold."


	6. Hisoka is definitely fanboying inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if i will get into steamy ship stuff -_·.·_-  
Also I'm falling asleep as i write each chapter sorry they're short XD

Hisoka quietly yawned and curled up around Leorio. "You're so beautiful," He whispered, earning a blush from his love. Leorio fell into a deep sleep full of bright dreams. He dreamt about fuchsia colored hair and happy things. Hisoka fell into a light sleep. He could still feel his love safe in his arms and never wanted anything to change.

When Leorio woke up for his classes, Hisoka was still asleep. Leorio got up and got ready completely forgetting that there was a homicidal clown that loved him sleeping in his bed. He was still hung on the beautiful fuchsia hair that had teased him so much in his dream. It belonged to his.. Soulmate.. Leorio looked at his bed to find that Hisoka was curled up beneath the covers. He wasn't having a very good dream at all. 

Leorio walked to the side of the bed and gently placed a hand on Hisoka's shoulder. In a flash of colors, Leorio was pinned to the bed with a card held against his throat. "H-h-hisoka?" Leorio was terrified for his life. Hisoka looked down at him. "W-what?" Hisoka realized what he was doing and rolled to the side. "My apologies Dear.." Leorio scrambled around and then headed to class.


	7. Fear and Jealousy and Kurapika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leorio thinks its time to be a big boi now and he thinks big bois dont cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chApter

Leorio stopped outside of the school. All of his classes were cancelled today. His professors were doing something else. "What am i gonna do?" He looked at the sky. "He is still dangerous.. I forgot that part for a little bit," Leorio was scared.

Leorio realized that Hisoka could end up hurting him really bad. Even if it's not on purpose, it could lead to the end of the doctor. The worst part was that this realization hurt. Leorio put his hand over his heart and breathed silently. He had to get away from Hisoka no matter how bad it hurt him. He'd have to attend class online.

Leorio called Kurapika. "Um hey. I need your help. How fast can you get to my college?" Kurapika pulled up right behind him in a black car then hung up. "Get in loser we're getting out of here." Leorio smiled and got in. Kurapika drove them to York New where he was employed as a body guard. Leorio was given a place to sleep and a change of clothes.

Hisoka was sitting at the table in Leorio's appartment building a house of cards. He grew more irritated with each minute that passed. Leorio should be home by now, but he was not. Hisoka got up and headed out of Leorio's appartment. He went straight to the college. He wasn't there. He went to all the stores and shops in town. He wasn't there. 

He searched the entire town three times. A scowl had formed on his face by the time he was done. He was furious. Leorio had been taken away from the town, but who took him? Did he run away? No, he wouldn't do that would he? 

Did he leave with a friend and forget to tell Hisoka? That must be it. The only one old enough to drive is Kurapika! Leorio is with Kurapika. Hisoka was now only slightly irritated, and that was because Leorio had forgotten about him.

Hisoka took a pen from his pocket and wrote on his arm. "How could you forget me like this?" No reply. He rubbed it.off his arm and tried again. "Where are you? I want to be with you." No reply. Hisoka grew more and more agitated, so agitated that his control over his bloodlust had slipped. 

Every living thing within a mile of him scurried away. He quickly regained self control and started to think sensibly. Where would Kurapika be at this time? Somewhere close to The Spider's next mission. York New of course. Hisoka went and found his black motorcycle and drove towards York New.

Leorio had caught a minor sickness. Kurapika never got the chance to Ask him why he wanted him to come pick him up. He gave Leorio soup and made sure he got a good amount of Rest. Kurapika looked at Leorio's arm. He read the message that his soulmate had left.

Had Leorio found his soulmate? Is that why he is running? Is his soulmate dangerous? Kurapika's head buzzed with questions. He decided to question Leorio when he was better. Leorio groaned and rolled over causing the message to be hidden.

Hisoka had just arrived in York New, and he was already searching for Leorio's aura. He wouldn't rest until Leorio was by his side again. As he walked around searching he felt it. Leorio's aura. Leorio was in a tall building. He was very close to another person. Kurapika. Hisoka was jealous and upset. What exactly were they up to up there?!


	8. Excuses, Excuses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka is angry with Kurapika. Kurapika is trying to wake Leorio up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i think i went missing for a few- but i am returned so here is new chapter my lOveLy rEadERs

Hisoka decided to find out for himself what they were up to. He went inside the building and used bungee gum and his speed to remain hidden. While he was making his way to the floor where Leorio and kurapika were, he got more and more jealous. He could tell that kurapika was close enough to be touching his love. He didn't like that at all. Just the thought of the kurta being able to touch leorio was making him upset. As soon as he got to the right floor, he dashed straight for the room that his love was in. He used a little "magic" trick to open the door and slide in. After closing the door, he walked casually towards the place where he could hear Kurapika whispering. 

Leorio let out a groan of discomfort and that sent Hisoka's mind and self control down the gutter. His bloodlust menacingly filled the whole room as he walked towards Kurapika. "I believe you have something.. that belongs to me," Kurapika stood up and faced Hisoka. "What are you doing here? What are you talking about? I haven't taken anything of yours!" Hisoka sneered bent down until he was just a few centimeters away from Kurapika's face. "He. Belongs. to ME." Hisoka sneered and clenched his fist. Kurapika jumped back just in time to avoid Hisoka's punch. Kurapika yelled at Leorio trying to wake him up. He ran around the room avoiding the attacks. "There's gotta be a misunderstanding!" Hisoka kept attacking. "Why are you so mad?" Kurapika kept dodging. "You took him away without permission you little thief!" Hisoka ran towards Kurapika.

Kurapika tripped over Leorio. He slapped Leorio until he woke up. Leorio sat up right as Hisoka swung again. Hisoka's fist stopped right before hitting him. "Leorio! Help me!" Kurapika shrieked and stood up running to the opposite side of the room. Hisoka looked at Kurapika and began to walk towards him again, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his. "Hisoka what the hell do you think you are doing?" Leorio asked him. "I'm teaching a thief a lesson." Hisoka glared at Kurapika. Leorio face palmed. "There's no thief here." Hisoka looked at Leorio and pouted. "You forgot to tell me where you were going you freaking banana." Hisoka looked away from him. "Wh- banana?" Leorio sighed and rolled his eyes. He decided to play along and hope that Hisoka wouldn't find out that he ran away. "Look I'm sorry. I got excited when I saw Kurapika, and I guess I forgot to tell you, you nut job. You didn't have to come looking for me, Psycho." Hisoka chuckled. "Of course I had to you are my soulmate after all." 

Kurapika stood there dumbfounded. "WHAT!?" Leorio sighed. "Yes. Turns out Hisoka is My soulmate." Hisoka glared at the kurta. Kurapika could tell that Hisoka wasn't gonna let Leorio out of his sight for too long anymore. Kurapika smiled. "That's nice. I wish I knew who my soulmate is. They keep drawing Killua's face on their hand." Hisoka immediately knew who it was, but he wouldn't tell. "Well, now that everything is taken care of here, I will take my leave," Hisoka grabbed Leorio and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "And so will Leorio." Hisoka left the building with Leorio complaining all the way to the motorcycle.


	9. SPICE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want the 18+ or just fluff?

If y'all want the 18+ i will write some but if you do not then i will stick with the fluffiness-


	10. Leorio is Mad Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka tries to fix it

As soon as they got home, Leorio into his room. Hisoka could tell he was upset. Leorio obviously isn't the best at hiding feelings from people. When Hisoka went to Leorio's room, he was lying on his bed beneath the covers. "Leorio dear~ Tell me what has you so upset." Hisoka sat down on the bed next to him.

Leorio didn't answer, he only curled up into a ball and growled. Hisoka frowned and laid down on his back. "Leo, dear.. please tell me what has you upset. Why did you run away from me today? Did i do something to upset you?" Leorio let a shakey sigh pass through his lips. His shoulders were shaking. He was crying. 

Hisoka's chest hurt. He rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around Leorio. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry.." Leorio finally caved and rolled over hugging Hisoka. He had given up on the idea of staying away from him to be safe. He was meant for Hisoka, and Hisoka was meant for him. He was right where he was supposed to be.

Leorio sighed, "Damn you clown.. I can't believe you've done this to me." Leorio wiped his eyes and looked up at Hisoka. "How could you make me fall so hard?" Hisoka smiled. "Oh my dear~ you've fallen already? I've only just started." Leorio blushed and chuckled sitting up. 

Hisoka pulled on his arm. "Leorio~" Leorio looked at him and raised a brow. Hisoka's cheeks turned a barely noticable light pink. He pulled him down just enough for their lips to connect. After a few seconds, Hisoka pulled away. Leorio was breathless and blushing a dark shade of pink. 

Hisoka smiled, "Didn't think i could take your breath away that easily my dear~" Leorio covered his mouth as he smiled. "You've tripped me and... I've fallen straight into love~" Hisoka sang gently. Leorio recognized it as part of the song Hisoka had sang, before he knew who his soulmate was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so Part One of the story eNds  
Part two coming soon. dO y'All want some spicy? If everyone wants spicy I'll give ye some Carolina Reapers- but in hisoleo form.


	11. Death can be a temporary thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in no way going to be right bc i don't know how the fight actually goes down 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a coupla years later i guess

Today was the day. Hisoka was going to fight The head of the spider.. Chrollo. Leorio was scared for his love. He knew that this day was coming. He always thought he had more time, but now it was the day. "Hisoka.. please don't die out there." Leorio had already tried talking him out of it. He'd begged for hours, but the magician had his mind set on fighting the spider.

"Leorio, I will come back home to you. I promise dear~" Hisoka placed his hand on Leorio's cheek. "I have to go now love." Hisoka leaned down and gave him a kiss. He was headed for the heavens arena after this. Leorio sighed and closed his eyes. When Hisoka pulled away, he kept his eyes closed and counted until he couldn't here His soulmates footsteps anymore. 

Leorio watched Hisoka's fight on the television in his apartments room. He'd gotten all of his work finished for the day and had some free time. He watched the fight until things started to get out of hand. When the live feed got cut, all of Leorio's color disappeared. He started running out to his car and sped all the way into the city to the heavens arena.

He could see that there was an entire wall missing. There was a large hole in its place. He followed the trail of destruction until he saw them. By the time he got there, Chrollo was standing over Hisoka's mangled body. Leorio froze in his tracks. Chrollo glanced over at him. "I'm sorry for your loss.." he had a smile on his face as he walked away.

Leorio ran to Hisoka's body he stumbled and fell to his knees right beside him. "You.. promised.. you promised.. you'd come home.. you stupid clown.." Leorio choked on his own breath. Hisoka's nose and his lips were missing. Leorio couldn't bear to look at him anymore. A lady with pink hair came and got his body a few moments later. Leorio made no moves to stop her. 

Leorio walked back to his car. Heartbroken, yet numb. Dead, but moving. Sad, but no tears. He drove home. When he got home he sat on the edge of his couch. His arms were resting on his knees. His head hung from his shoulders. It was a pitiful sight. He knew his friends would know sooner or later. Just as that thought left his head, the three younger teens burst through his door and hurried to him. 

They were in the crowd watching the fight. They saw him. Leorio Looked at all three of them and his lip trembled. He burst into tears at the sight of their sad eyes. They were sad for him. "Leorio. I'm so sorry." Gon jumped into his arms with tears streaming down his face. Killua stood solemnly staring at the floor. Kurapika sat next to Leorio and hugged him.

Leorio cried and rambled to them about how he no longer had a reason to live. Gon got angry. "Hey! You have to live. You have to live FOR him. You can't just die. If you die then Hisoka will die for real!" Leorio looked at Gon confused. "As long as you are here, he's here." Gon patted Leorio's chest. Leorio smiled. Gon was so pure. 

"You're right buddy. Thank you." Leorio wiped his eyes. "Hey Leorio. Come with us okay?" Kurapika said. "We can have a sleepover.". Leorio nodded. "Alright.." Leorio's chest hurt, but he'd have to find a way to feel better. He'd probably have to go back to before he started talking to Hisoka.. hook ups with random girls. He already knew it wouldn't ever be the same.

The group left Leorio's apartment and headed to Gon and Killua's house. It was a big house despite the fact that the kids were the only ones that lived there. It got dark pretty fast and before the crew knew it it was midnight and they went to sleep. 

~meanwhile~

Hisoka sat up with a gasp of air. "Took you long enough." Machi scoffed. "I'm leaving now." She left. Hisoka stood up and looked into a conveniently placed mirror. He looked awful. Machi had reattached his severed limbs and now all that was left to do is let his wounds heal. Three weeks. Then back to Leorio. Three weeks.


	12. Reunion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uwu

It had already been two weeks and two days. Hisoka's wounds were almost fully healed. His nose had fully grown back and his lip was.. deformed, but it was there. He hated how he looked. He despised his reflection. He missed Leorio. Leorio still thinks he's dead. Hisoka already knew he'd seen the fight. He knew that he was with his friends trying to feel better. He knew he needed to tell him he was alive. 

Hisoka took out his phone and messaged Kurapika. 'Tell my Leorio.. A little Death never killed anybody.' He chuckled to himself and as he made his way into Leorio's empty apartment he sighed looking around and Cleaning up. Leorio had left the place a wreck. He began to tidy up and cook.

Kurapika's phone buzzed. He took his phone out to check, and upon reading the name of the sender, he almost dropped his phone. 'he is.. he's alive?' Kurapika closed his eyes and smiled. "Leorio. I have some wonderful news for you." He opened his eyes and looked at Leorio. Leorio paused the game he was currently losing against Gon and Killua. "Eh?" Kurapika handed him the phone. 

Leorio actually did drop the phone. "He's.. Hisoka is alive." Leorio was crying. "That bastard! He's been dead for 16 days and suddenly he's alive?!" Leorio picked up the phone and handed it to Kurapika. "I've gotta go home. Please take me home." Kurapika nodded and Leorio said goodbye to Gon and Killua. 

The two hurried to Kurapika's car and hopped in. "Drive as fast as you can." Leorio instructed. Kurapika nodded and hit the gas. He didn't have to stop until they got to the apartment. Leorio got out before the car even stopped and started walking. Hisoka was alive. He had to get the apartment ready for Hisoka's return. He had to figure out what to say. He opened the door to his apartment and froze. Right there on his couch was his fuchsia haired clown. Tears formed in Leorio's eyes. "H-HISOKA!" 

Hisokas eyes widened and he turned around. "L-leorio.." Hisoka covered his Lip with his hand. "You're early!" Leorio hugged him. "HOW COULD I LET ME BELIEVE YOU WERE DEAD FOR SIXTEEN DAYS!?" Hisoka hugged back tightly. Leorio looked at him like he was the most beautiful person in the world. 

Leorio kissed him. Hisoka closed his eyes. He had missed this feeling so much. His love was finally back in his arms. He never wanted to let go. Leorio pulled away from him. "How could you let me believe that you were dead for so long.." Leorio looked at him. Hisoka sighed. "I looked terrifying dear.. there was no way i could look you in the eye while i looked like that, and if i told you that i was alive any sooner you would've come and found me." 

Leorio placed his hand on Hisoka's cheek. "I couldn't care less what you look like. I love you! You are my soulmate. You were made just for me. I'm not going to throw you away because you don't look the same anymore. You're still beautiful to me." Hisoka chuckled. "I was really being an idiot, wasn't i dear?~" Suddenly the smell of burning food invaded their moment. "My cookies!" Hisoka ran to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I had to XD It just felt right.


	13. Comment names for the next chapter if you would-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ima write some 18+ for you beautiful readers. It will be in this chapter because I love writing for you guys and reading the comments makes my day so if you don't want to read 18+ you can skip this chapter and wait for the next.

After Hisoka took care of his cookies, he made sure to catch up with Leorio. He made sure to take note of every detail of emotion on Leorio's face. He made sure to recognize each different tone of Leorio's voice. He was mesmerised by each little detail. Leorio told him about what happened after he'd seen him "die". How he had been so broken that he couldn't cry. It hurt Hisoka to hear this, so he made a secret vow to never let these emotions plague his soulmate ever again. 

When Leorio was finished, Hisoka looked him in the eye. "I am going to make you forget those dreadful feelings dear~" Hisoka tugged on one of Leorio's belt loops and lead him to the bedroom. Leorio's face turned red as he realized what Hisoka meant. "You're sweeter than any wine, intoxicate me with only a smile, and make me the happiest man on the planet. I simply must have a taste, if you'll be so kind as to let me savor your flavor~" Hisoka said the cheesiest things he could think of. He knew Leorio couldn't get enough of it. 

Leorio fell deeper under Hisoka's spell with every word that fell from his lips. He made no move to stop Hisoka as he laid him down on the bed and began to undress him. Hisoka slowly tugged off his shirt and jeans, which left him in nothing but his boxers. Leorio kissed him, his eyes glowing with lust. Leorio tugged at Hisoka's clothes, eventually getting them all off. Hisoka slid a finger beneath the waistband of Leorio's boxers and slid them off. Hisoka chuckled. Leorio was bigger than he expected. 

Hisoka took Leorio's half hard cock into his mouth and began bobbing his head. Leorio shivered and let out a shaky breath. The warmth felt so nice around his cock. It'd been quite some time since Leorio had been pleasured, and it was never even close to as good as this. Hisoka massaged the underside of Leorio's member with his tongue. Leorio let out a moan. Hisoka brought him to the edge and pulled away. "Not yet dear~" Leorio whined. Hisoka crawled onto the bed and sat on his knees pulling leorio towards him. 

Leorio grabbed a bottle of lube that he kept under his mattress and squeezed some into his hand. Hisoka had gotten hard while sucking Leorio's cock. Leorio could tell that he really was a virgin at this point. He was letting instinct guide him. Leorio started stroking Hisoka's dick. When he deemed it slippery enough he retrieved more lube and began fingering himself. Hisoka watched in awe as his gorgeous soulmate made the scissoring motion with his fingers. "You know what to do now.." Leorio removed his hand, and Hisoka positioned himself at Leorio's entrance.

Leorio could feel the heat from Hisoka's dick as he slowly pushed inside of his hot rear. "Ngh... Leorio it feels so good." Hisoka moaned. Hisoka started moving causing Leorio to become a shivering moaning mess. "Faster.. m-ah-move faster.." Hisoka obeyed Leorio's command and picked up the pace. Leorio's moans got louder and louder. Hisoka massaged Leorio's cock in the same rhythm as he was thrusting into him.

Hisoka picked Leorio up and rammed him up against the wall thrusting harder and faster. Leorio was screaming his name. Hisoka was ecstatic to hear it. It was HIS name. Not that stupid kurta's, not any of the women Leorio has lain with before's, it was his name. Hisoka continued thrusting. Each thrust grew more powerful than the last, and They both knew that the other was close to cumming. Hisoka thrusted into and stroked Leorio a few more times, then the two of them came together.

Hisoka stumbled back until he collapsed onto the bed. "My dear.. that was truly amazing.." Hisoka kissed Leorio. Leorio kissed him back sloppily. Leorio broke the kiss and stood up pulling Hisoka with him. "We need to clean off." Leorio smiled and pulled Hisoka to the bathroom. Leorio turned the shower on and the two hopped in enjoying the Hot water against their skin. "Did you have a good first time?" Leorio looked at Hisoka. "It was breath taking.." Hisoka wrapped his arms around Leorio's waist. "Good. Next time I'm on top though, darling." Hisoka's face turned red and they both chuckled and continued to wash up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT MY FACE WAS BEET RED TRYING TO WRITE IT AND I KEPT GIGGLING AND FANGIRLING


	14. Ship requests.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think its time for a new story.

I'd like to make a new story. Pls comments ships any ships and where they are from and i will write about them


End file.
